Moment of Fun
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: When Elsa was young, she heard a voice of a male who didn't fear her powers. Someone with the same powers as her and he had made her childhood more bearable and fun. He was always there for her. He was Jack Frost.


_A/N: I got interested in this pairing so why not? Though I do hope it's not that OOC... Oh and Elsa's in her childhood, meaning she's a kid. This is just after the whole scene where she accidentally hit Anna and the palace shut the gates.  
_

.xox.

**Moment of Fun**

.xox.

Elsa gripped onto her tiny hands and closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep herself from losing control of her powers. She was scared something like what she had accidentally done to Anna would happen again.

She sighed heavily, looking fearfully at her hands and caught a slight icy snow coming out. The platinum blonde immediately closed her hands.

"Why?" she thought aloud, her lips trembling and her eyes watery but she held out her tears. She didn't want them to fall. She wanted to be strong and so she would not cry. She would just think. "Why do I this powers? Why can't I just be normal like Anna? Why do I have to be like this?"

"This is just the worst."

"What is?" an unfamiliar voice entered her field of hearing and she glanced at her room, not noticing anything or anyone strange inside. Was she imagining it?

"Oh," there it was again! The voice was definitely not her imagination. It was a male's and she was sure she never knew another male except from her father and some people in the palace with the same voice. And was it just her or was the voice a little disappointed?

"So even here, no one can see me," the voice said slowly in acceptance but the young girl heard the bitter anger despite not seeing the owner of the voice. She could just imagine the owner smiling like he was happy yet his eyes told otherwise.

"Hey...," Elsa started, frowning when she even said something to begin with. Hearing unknown voices and trying to talk to them were the first thing in the progress of going mad. But then again, having magical powers of ice and snow was not considered as normal so she being crazy was not a surprise.

She sighed yet again though she blinked in confusion when she felt something cold hit her cheeks. She touched it and glanced at the snow in her hands. "What?" she rubbed her fingers and felt the coldness of the snow. "How did snow get inside my room?"

"Hello~ Jack Frost is here so of course, it's possible~!" the voice was playful and teasing though it was not waiting for a reply as if the owner thought the little girl didn't hear him. "Not that you can see me though..."

"Who are you?!" Elsa glared at her front and stood up like a headstrong girl. "Why can't I see you? Or am I just crazy for hearing and answering voices from nowhere?"

It was rather silent and the ice princess wondered if it was all in her imagination in the first place.

A snowy breeze sent her braided hair flying a little and it made her feel strange. She thought for sure that she hated ice and snow due to her powers being the manipulation of those two elements but now, she found herself liking the coldness. She found herself calming at what she hated.

"You can hear me?" she heard the voice was a little closer and the blonde girl didn't know if it was just an hallucination or not but she thought she saw a glimpse of a male teenage. "That's a first."

"A first?" she whispered softly, feeling a little shy and caution, her mind thinking the possibility of how she could hear the voice yet she couldn't see the person. "What do you mean by that? And are you real?"

"Yup, I'm real!" the voice sounded a little happy but to what, Elsa didn't know she was just slightly grateful at the distraction of her wondering thoughts about being mental and having magic powers. "Ever heard of Jack Frost?"

"No," was the instant reply and the ten-year-old girl felt a chill that caused her to shiver despite her lack of displeasure to the cold. That chill was rather different and more colder than usual like a feeling of being isolated.

"Let me guess. You know Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy and etc. but not Jack Frost..."

"Still no," the child shook her head and titled her head. "I've never heard of them before. What are they?"

"Surreal! You don't even know Santa Claus?!" the voice was very much in disbelief and a little...relief? "I get it! Your village doesn't tell stories about them, about me so you guys don't believe and can't see! Wait, does that mean you don't believe in magic?"

Elsa froze at the question. Seriously?! The one thing she wanted to forget and the voice reminded her! Also, the effect was very fast.

She closed her eyes on impulse and shut her hands closed. Her surroundings had the temperature decreased to below 0 degrees. She just knew without looking there was ice forming around her.

And then...

She was hit by a snowball?

The little girl opened her blue eyes but no one was in sight.

"Really, you need to chill!" the voice shouted cheerfully. "So you have ice magic, too? You really should worry about me fearing your powers or something... In fact, that's just great~ I have ice magic, too!"

"Let's have some fun with our powers~"

Elsa remained quiet and stared wide-eye at what she had heard. Having fun with her powers? Her powers would just cause people to hate and fear her. It hurt one of most important people and she hated her power for almost killing Anna.

There was a slight change in coldness and she watched in fascination when a snowflake appeared out of nowhere.

"Pretty," she couldn't help herself. It was beautiful like the ones she made for fun with Anna.

"See~?" the voice came out again and burst of snow made the small blonde widened her eyes. "Ice and snow are beautiful, aren't they? Plus they can be made into snowball! We can have tons of fun together so come on! Show me your magic~!"

"I..."

Elsa shut her eyes closed. She couldn't do that. What if she messed up? What if she lost control? She couldn't risk it. She didn't want to risk it.

But...

She wanted to go back there. The time when she was playing with her sister happily without a care on the world, she wanted to go back there.

"I..."

It didn't really matter that she's opening up to a complete stranger although she was really wary. He could just be a pigment of her imagination for all she knew so it was fine. She could let loose even just a little, right?"

"I want to have fun!"

Like any other children, Elsa wanted to play. To have fun. To do something that she would enjoy.

And just a little wouldn't hurt, would it?

.xox.

Jack watched in interest the strange human he had crossed upon. He knew the girl was a princess but it was definitely a surprised when she was able to hear him and was able to use ice and snow magic, just like him. The surprise wasn't unwelcome, of course.

So he made it a point to play with the human named Elsa. He could see she needed it as well.

Years passed, the albino should have gone away already but he had gotten attached to the girl he had watched over, making it difficult to move. She was turning into a beautiful lady but she still held fear of her powers.

The spirit of mischief didn't like how the platinum blonde would hide in her room and not answer her younger sister's call but he didn't voice it out. Rather, he was forced not to voice it out.

Elsa didn't believe her powers wouldn't hurt others like Jack's magic so she only showed it to Jack. She didn't liking how Jack criticized her in not answering Anna so she lashed out. She was stubborn in her decision that she was a danger to her family and the people around her.

It only had gotten worse when her parents died. That time, the ice spirit knew for a fact that his friend was slowly losing her faith in magic, people, spirit and anything in particular. She couldn't hear it anymore. His words of comfort, Elsa couldn't hear it anymore. Even if he was so near, she couldn't hear it anymore.

And it hurt. Not only for Jack but also for Elsa.

They lost it. The only thing that connected them to each other. The thing that made them know they weren't alone. They lost it.

And again, years passed, Jack still hadn't went away. He wanted to leave, actually but just thinking how the now-soon-to-be-queen would live in closed doors and fear of her powers, he couldn't. He wouldn't leave.

Even if she no longer see, he could still see and so he would protect his first friend.

Even if he had to help curse endless winter to Arendelle, he would do it for his friend.

He cared that much.

.xox.

"She's going to be okay now, huh?" sparkling blue eyes watched sadly as the Queen of Arendelle sleep peacefully in her king-sized bed. "Well, then, I should probably go now."

He was about to leave when he heard it. It which made his heart arch and twist.

"Jack...Frost..."

The ice spirit put a hand on his head, grabbing his hair a little. "Ah, I'm close to being stuck," he whispered softly. "I better leave now or else I might really be stuck."

He didn't want to leave. A thought that came to him but he pushed it aside. He needed to leave before things got out of hand. He wasn't supposed to stay in one place.

He needed to leave. This was his last chance because if he waited for a next time, he didn't know if he had the will to disobey his heart that was begging to stay anymore.

One last glance and then he left with the icy wind.

.xox.

A/N: ...is it bad or what? I can't really tell... But somehow, I hate the ending...


End file.
